


Irresistible Attraction

by hellkitty



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Crack, Embarrassment, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 02:20:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellkitty/pseuds/hellkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some ridiculous crack for tf-rare-pairing prompt Drift/Ratchet 'holding on'. My project was a total bust today so at least I did this hurray?  </p><p>The Aquaria reference is to the Auto Assembly comic <a href="http://kingoji.deviantart.com/gallery/38885513">  "Outshined"  </a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Irresistible Attraction

Ratchet knew the klik he registered the comm code that he was going to facepalm.  It was a relief in peacetime that he saw fewer traumatic injuries, but he’d learned all it had meant was that mechs like Drift just found…different ways to get into trouble.  “Yes, Drift.” 

The nervous laugh that filled the first klik of the audio feed didn’t do much to help.  “So. Hey. Ratchet.” A beat. “You busy?”

“Always.”

“Oh.” The casual tone flattened in distress. 

He should not enjoy the awkward pause as much as he did.  “Fine. I presume there’s a medical emergency.” 

“There’s an emergency, yes,” Drift said.  “And I, uh, I kind of need it handled….discreetly.”

“Discreetly.” 

“Yeah. I mean, like…don’t tell anyone.”

“Drift. There is patient confidentiality.” Which he should know about, unless he’d once again been skiving off reading the rules.

“I mean like, anyone. Ever.” 

Right. Logic clearly wasn’t going to work.  He didn’t even know why he bothered.  Ratchet called up the medibay’s schedule. “There’s an opening in a cycle and a half.” 

Another hesitation. “You. Uh. You have to come to me.”

Ratchet was about to retort he didn’t ‘have to’ do anything, but he’d have to admit that curiosity was getting the better of him.  “And you are…?”

“In my quarters.”  The voice was small and meek.

“Drift. If this is another attempt to seduce me—“

“It’s not! I swear. It’s not. I learned my lesson last time.” He sounded halfway between contrite and desperate.

"Good.  And what exactly did you learn?"

"Never ask Swerve for good pick-up lines."

Close enough. Though he had to admit the one about 'is your interface hatch mirrored because I can see myself in there' had a certain cheezy charm. It just wasn't sexy. At all.

"So. Are you coming?"

"On my way. You going to give me a heads up on what I'm going to find or is there some kind of 'element of surprise' you're going for?" 

An embarrassed whimper. "I, uh, well, I got a gift. From Brainstorm."

"Brainstorm." The 'uh huh' was implied. As was the 'you idiot'.  "You didn't suspect anything?"

"He said he wanted to, you know, be cool. Make amends after that whole, you know, melting half the level's floors with that Aquaria water thing."

Ratchet was trying to put pieces together here, throwing together a medikit, signing to First Aid that he was out for a break.  And there was no way the pieces added up to something good. 

"He said it was, you know, just for fun. So I thought I'd try it out."

"Drift. You're going to have to tell me what happened. The suspense is killing me."

"He called it, I don't know. Magne-powder or something. He...said it made things feel stronger?" An apologetic 'meep' in his voice.

Ah, there it was.  The facepalm Ratchet had felt simmering since the comm chimed.  "Your hands are stuck to your spike, aren't they?"

"....yes. Well. One is. The other..." An uncomfortable squirm.  "Look. I just.  You know. Get lonely." 

"Lonely." Dear sweet Primus. 

Wait. "Drift."

"...yeah?"

"If both your hands are stuck," Which they would be, if Ratchet knew Brainstorm, "how did you activate the comm?"

"I. Uh. Think maybe you can see when you get here."  

Questions that answered themselves, really, Ratchet thought, as he punched the emergency override code on Drift's door lock.  And there was Drift, perched on the edge of his berth, hands stuck to his exposed equipment, red spaulders hunched miserably.

"Guess I'm glad this was audio," Ratchet said blandly, prying the comm from the head of Drift's spike.  

"Can you help? Please? You can make fun of me afterwards."  

"Yeah, yeah," Ratchet said, kneeling down, pulling the two electrodes from his medikit.  It was the work of a few kliks to run enough current through Drift's hands to disrupt the magnetic field. Drift snatched his fingers away as though they were scalded, holding them up, carefully as Ratchet reached for a rag to wipe the fine greyish powder off the spike, the rim of the valve.  "Don't get any ideas," he said, looking up, sourly, trying to ignore the tingling throb of Drift's EM field against him.  And trying to ignore the fact that despite the fact that Drift was a master at getting on his nerves, he was good-looking, and respectful, and well-intentioned, if his own worst enemy. 

Drift shook his head, a little too earnestly, and Ratchet could feel the tingle on the spike's field as he pulled the rag off it. 

"There," he said, snapping the rag briskly.  "Just...next time anyone gives you something--especially Brainstorm--come to me with it, first."  It would be embarrassing, but a lot less embarrassing than this, for both of them.

A nod this time, the blue optics wide with relief. "Thank you, Ratchet. Seriously." 

"Yeah, don't mention it," Ratchet said, and was about to rise when Drift moved forward, quickly, and wrapped his arms around the medic's bulky chassis in a hug. He leaned into it, almost despite himself, for a klik, letting himself surreptitiously enjoy the shimmering pulse of the other's EM field against him. And then he stiffened. Because Drift's hands were still coated in the magnetic powder. "Drift."  

"Yes?" Drift murmured, giving a sly nuzzle into Ratchet's shoulder. Ratchet could feel Drift try to move his hand down a little lower, felt the strong resistance of the magnetizing powder.  "Oh. No."  

"It'll wear off," Ratchet said, in his tone of voice that was him trying his hardest to keep his cool.  "I ran enough current through it. It'll just take some time for residual discharge."  A half-cycle, not long. But way too long to be almost belly to belly with a bare-spiked Drift.  At least, too long for Ratchet to keep his sanity. 

"You know," Drift said, probably thinking something almost among the same lines, wriggling his hips closer, and trying out a winning, inviting smile, "while we're waiting...." 


End file.
